moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Garlan 'Ulf' Lionheart
Physical Description Garlan is a large man standing at 6'7" he weighs approximately 295 pounds his build is athletic, focusing mainly on strength than speed or quickness. His immense size and strength make him stick out like a sore thumb among crowds. Starting from his head, he has Jet black hair that flows down to a full large beard, which sets the pale blue eyes that rest in the center of his face, near the left eye is a faded scar close to going through it. Otherwise, his face is clearly used to being hit with Harsh weather and therefore has a more rugged look to it. His eyes also have an emotionless and cold quality to them never revealing much to anyone. Tattoos His body is covered in tattoos consisting of various things. Rising from his waist is runic fire, followed by this on his left peck is the mark of Odyn, on his right is the Mark of Helya. Flowing down his arm is a tribal sleeve, this is on both arms. On his left Fore Arm is the symbol of Arathor, on the right is the Symbol of Lion's Reach. Personality/Mental Description Garlan has been taught since a young age by the best tutors offered within the duchy, he was taught in politics, tactics, diplomacy, trading, and most importantly the art of war. He is more intelligent than those without his advantages of wealth. He was known as "The Brutal" in the past due to his harsh tactics that left many of his opponents dead and due to brutish and somewhat dishonorable tactics. Starting at a young age he used dulled blades against his trainers. This developed his fighting skills tremendously as he was taught to use multiple weapons of war. His personality varies depending on the situation. Most often he is a calculated and cold warrior using tactics to decimate his opponents. However, he can also fall into a berserker rage that focuses on his physical strength and overwhelming athleticism to defeat his opponents. History Garlan Lionheart was born to a noble family that ruled the large duchy of Lion’s Reach. Garlan’s father became known as Gaellus the Great for his many reforms and the rapid expansion and modernization of the duchy. Gaellus thrust Lion’s Reach from a primal raider culture into a powerful mining, and trading hub. They became well known for their well-crafted metal materials. And their blacksmith’s were unrivaled with their talents. Due to the duchy’s more primal past most blacksmiths were also very good with runes making a simple steel blade far more effective than a normal mithril blade. Garlan was trained to become the Ulf’s hand. Which also held the rank of Thane, the highest rank below the High Thane. Garlan was a prodigy with using dual blades and a pole arm. To this day he is still a monster with those two forms of combat. Garlan first started his training at the age of three. Beginning with wooden swords with heavy agility and conditioning training. As he grew his father upped his training, he started using blunted blades at the age of seven. Garlan started his campaigns into the more savage lands of the Duchy at the age of fourteen. He became a ruthless general and a brutal warlord crushing the trolls, and feral tribes that patrolled the area. As he decimated his enemies he expanded and civilized the western reaches of the duchy. Expanding the duchy’s already immense wealth. With the new lands, Garlan showed he would be possibly one of the best High Thane’s that the duchy will ever have. Garlan came back from his campaign with riches that he presented for his father, but he was simply thrown back into training. His father wanted a weapon as his heir. He had Garlan learn how to use many forms of fighting, he became proficient with most two-handed weapons (Axe, Polearms, Longswords, war maces, etc…) He was also made to be proficient with dual wielding many weapons, he focused mainly on two swords, and two axes. But he was also able to use daggers and maces. But not to the deadly efficiency as he could use swords and axes. As Garlan grew to become age twenty his father was forced to go deal with a rebellion, Garlan became one of his main field generals leading in the front lines he led the vanguard testing out the enemy. To his surprise, they nearly eradicated the Vanguard. His father followed up with the Midgard, attempting to decimate the enemy. Ignoring Garlan’s warnings of the rebels surprising tactical prowess. The Midgard was decimated by the rebels and Garlan’s father was killed as Garlan attempted to aid him. The army retreated back. As the Western reaches of the duchy was slowly taken over by the rebellion Garlan was forced to begin another campaign. After licking the wounds of the loyalist’s Garlan used a deadly and brutal tactic drawing the Rebellion Leaders and their main army into a canyon. As the rebels made their way through the canyon doors caved down trapping them. Garlan let the rebels wittle down their resources before he launched an attack archers appeared on both sides of the canyon. He slaughtered the rebellion and took back the western reaches. He took his place as High Thane of Lion’s Reach and lead the duchy into an even more expansive land. He was given the title of The Brutal due to his incredible and deadly tactics. Lion's Reach Lion's Reach is a large duchy that is based within Arathor. It resides in the Northern Arathi mountains bordering the Hinterlands. There is not much know about this harsh mountain land due to its people being extremely wary of strangers. The only city truly open to none soldiers hired by Garlan is Mountain Hearth, the duchy's capital and trade hub. Short-Stories and Illustrations https://tinyurl.com/BloodiedSnowShort A short story written by Corvô-MoonGuard, describing a hunting trip Gregory Lionheart and his older brother, Garlan Lionheart underwent when they were younger. https://tinyurl.com/LionsReach A map of the Lionheart Family Duchy, Lion's Reach More to come! Lionheart family The Lionheart family was founded by Vladimus the Brutal, who carried the original name of Lionblood. The name was changed by Vladimus when he founded Lion's Reach and became the first High Thane. Vladimus the Butcherer Vladimus the Butcherer was the founding member of the Lionheart family. Apart of the great troll wars, he was a general within the Arathi military leading attacks upon small troll encampments in the northern Arathi mountain range. Once he conquered this area he took the soldiers who would follow him there to settle there and create their own duchy to help protect the Highlands North flank. When the legion arrived north they discovered multiple towns filled with Vrykul-esque people who had fled from Northrend hundreds of years before attempting to escape the persecution of their children by the Vrykul kings. Gulthran the Mad Gulthran The mad was Garlan's grandfather on his fathers side. At first he led the duchy traditionally as the other High Thanes had, however as he aged his mind decayed, he began to believe all the members of the Original Crimson Reach wished to kill him, he would disband the order removing the ability for the Council to aid him. This only served to destroy his mind more, eventually Gaellus was forced to poison his father and lay him to rest. Due to this he took the throne and would begin to lead. Gaellus the Great This man was Garlans father. He led the duchy into a more modern culture developing it's production, and expanding it's lands greatly. During a civil war in the Western reaches he was murdered by a zealot paladin. Garlan The Brutal Garlan became the youngest High Thane to take over the duchy when his father was killed on the battle field. In a fit of revenge he decimated the rebel force with ease, slaughtering every last one of them in a canyon eventually known as 'Garlan's stand' The canyon was filled with arrows as his men unleashed a flurry of ranged projectiles upon the rebels. Thousands were slaughtered before Garlan even sent his force into the canyon. Garlan gained the title of 'The Brutal' after this and his reign is still going on. Doctor Gregory Lionheart Gregory became the Surgeon-General, as appointed by his older brother Garlan Lionheart, of the Crimson Reaches, otherwise known as the Northern Arathian Reaches. As a medical Doctor, Gregory's knowledge of herbs, poisons, and diseases would be vast and come to use countless times. He is the founding member of the Medical Corps within the Crimson Reach. Titles of Garlan Jarl - Former Grand Champion of Arathor Champion of the Lionbloods Warden of the Highlands The Twin-Bladed terror - Former Ulf Conqueror of the Western Reaches Crimson Warlord The Iron Legate Lord of the Wall High Thane of Lion's Reach History behind titles Ulf - One of the more iconic titles taken up by the High Thanes of the Reach. It's true origin is held in the rich history of the Lionheart family and within the Duchy of Lion's Reach. It is often assumed that it came about when a High Thane of the Reach name Ulf fought against a rising onslaught of trolls. His dedication to the war and to his people made his name transcend his position and from then on all High Thanes after him took up the name Ulf in honor and respect to their fallen ancestor and to show they would be as loyal to their people as he was. Crimson Warlord - A title that has less history then most. It was given to Garlan by a tribe of trolls he had often attacked and raided. First he was known as the Crimson Rider, soon developing into the Crimson Warlord when he began a warpath through their villages attempting to end them. Though unsuccesful the title still causes fear amongst some of the trolls in the area. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stromic Category:Stromgarde Peerage Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:Stromgarde House of Nobles